Must I?
by KizuyaNameru
Summary: Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Aku hanyalah gadis biasa saja yang tidak begitu mengerti masalah sosial. Suatu hari, aku terjebak dalam sebuah jaring-jaring cinta. Kiba. Ya, Kiba adalah cinta pertamaku. Ia membuatku merasakan perasaan indah ini, namun suatu hari ia menjauh dan pergi. Aku sangat kecewa, tak ingin merasakan hal itu lagi. Hingga akhirnya datanglah seseorang. Gaara?
1. Chapter 1

Minna-san! Ini adalah fanfiction yang sebagian kisahnya diambil dari garis besar pengalamanku, namun jelas berbeda. So, mungkin _feel_ nya tidak akan terlalu terasa. Gomenasai~

* * *

Summary : Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Aku hanyalah gadis biasa saja yang tidak begitu mengerti masalah sosial. Suatu hari, aku terjebak dalam sebuah jaring-jaring cinta. Kiba. Ya, Kiba adalah cinta pertamaku. Ia membuatku merasakan perasaan indah ini, namun suatu hari ia menjauh dan pergi. Aku sangat kecewa, tak ingin merasakan hal itu lagi. Hingga akhirnya datanglah seseorang. Gaara?

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Friendship & Romance**

 **Pair : Hinata x Kiba**

 **Rated : T**

 **"Must I?"**

 **Chapter 1**

Hari pertama kembali masuk ke akademi adalah hari yang kutunggu-tunggu. Naik ke tingkatan baru membuatku merasa sangat senang. Kubangun dari tidurku dan bersiap-siap menyambut hari pertama masuk akademi. Aku berpakaian seperti biasa dengan jaket berwarna ungu dan ikat kepala yang menggantung di leher. Hanya saja, sekarang aku tak membiarkan rambutku tergerai begitu saja. Kuikat rambutku bergaya _ponytail_ dengan sisa rambut di kiri dan kanan. Ya, sekolah baru maka penampilan pun baru.

"Hinata-chan, ayo cepat! Neji-kun sudah menunggu." teriak seseorang memanggilku. Saat aku melihat jam dinding, astaga! Lima belas menit lagi kelas akan dimulai. Aku mengambil tasku dan berlari ke bawah menyusuri setiap anak tangga dengan tergesa-gesa. Aku pergi ke akademi bersama Neji-san, sepupuku.

"Terlihat ada yang berbeda, Hinata-chan. Tampak menawan." ucapnya padaku. Aku hanya tersenyum.

Tak lama, kami tiba. Aku melihat papan pengumuman dan kulihat namaku ada di deretan kelas D. Aku bergegas ke sana. Saat aku masuk, kelas sudah penuh. Kulihat ada 1 kursi kosong di samping wanita bersurai merah muda. Aku duduk di sana.

" _Ohayou, a-_ " sapa wanita itu yang terlihat kebingungan memanggilku.

" _Watashi wa Hyuuga Hinata desu. O namae wa_?"

" _Namae wa Haruno Sakura desu_." jawabnya sambil melemparkan senyuman kepadaku.

Seorang sensei pun masuk kelasku.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu. Watashi wa Yuhi Kurenai desu._ Sekarang aku ingin kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing di hadapanku." perintah Kurenai-sensei yang lalu menunjukku karena aku berada di bangku paling depan.

" _A- Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Hyuuga Hinata desu. Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu._ " ucapku lalu menunduk hormat.

"Oh, klan Hyuuga. Menarik sekali." ucap Kurenai-sensei.

Semua murid melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku dan kami tidak mendapat pelajaran apapun karena ini hari pertama masuk akademi. Tak terasa, hari pertama di akademi telah selesai. Aku keluar kelas bersama Sakura. Saat aku menoleh ke sabelah kiri dari kelasku, kulihat Kiba, teman saat masih di akademi dasar. Ia tersenyum padaku. Aku hanya bisa membalas senyumannya yang diiringi celotehan teman Kiba yang beranggapan sesuatu terhadap kami.

"Hey, kau kekasih Kiba? Wah, cintamu masih bertemu di akademi baru ini." ucap seseorang dengan kacamata hitam.

"Jangan dengarkan Shino, Hinata." Kiba memukul bahu Shino. Aku hanya bisa tertawa. Tunggu, aku merasa sesuatu memanas. Oh tidak, wajahku memerah. Aku berlari meninggalkan Sakura di belakang karena aku tak ingin ada yang melihat wajahku yang matang itu.

* * *

..

..

Aku pulang ke rumah dan langsung memeriksa _Let's Talk!_ miliku. Ya, _Let's Talk!_ adalah sebuah alat komunikasi yang dibuat oleh para ninja teknik untuk bercakap-cakap jarak jauh. Itu adalah alat yang paling modern di sini dan sangat membantu. _Design_ alatnya sangat menarik, penuh warna dan berbagai motif. Ibuku membelikanku yang berwarna pink dengan motif kupu-kupu. Saat aku lihat, ada sebuah _notification_.

 **You have new message (1)**

Kulihat pesan itu dan ternyata Kiba mengirim pesan kepadaku. Aku merasa senang ia menghubungiku. Tapi mengapa aku senang? Apa aku menyukainya? Ah, tidak. Kubalas pesannya.

 **..ooOOoo..**

 **Let's Talk! Chat Room**

 **Inuzuka Kiba**

 **June, 03**

 **Kiba : Hey, Hinata-chan. O genki desu ka? Genki de ne? Bagaimana hari pertama di akademi baru?**

 **Hinata : Genki desu. Menyenangkan. Bagaimana menurutmu?**

 **Kiba : Sangat menyenangkan. Ada hal yang tak kusangka.**

 **Hinata : Apa itu?**

 **Kiba : Ah, tidak. Maafkan temanku tadi.**

 **Hinata : Tak apa.**

 **Read by Kiba**

 **..ooOOoo..**

Kiba tak menyangka suatu hal? Apa itu? Ah, sudahlah. Kuhubungi teman lamaku, Tenten.

 **..ooOOoo..**

 **Let's Talk! Chat Room**

 **Tenten**

 **June, 03**

 **Hinata : Tenten-chan. O genki desu ka? Kau tahu, Kiba berada di akademi yang sama denganku.**

 **Tenten : Genki desu. Anata wa? Benarkah? Menarik sekali.**

 **Hinata : Genki desu. Ya, aku tidak tahu mengapa tetapi aku merasakan sesuatu.**

 **Tenten : Katakan saja kau menyukai Kiba.**

 **Hinata : A-no.. Tidak.**

 **Tenten : Mengaku saja.**

 **Read by Hinata**

 **Tenten : Hinata-chan? Kau marah padaku?**

 **Read by Hinata**

 **Tenten : Ya sudah, apa boleh buat.**

 **Hinata : Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Temui aku dua hari lagi di kedai Konohagakure's Sweet.**

 **Tenten : Kupikir kau marah padaku. Baiklah.**

 **Read by Hinata**

 **..ooOOoo..**

* * *

..

..

Hari pun terus berlanjut. Tak henti-hentinya aku mendapat celotehan dari teman-teman Kiba terutama Shino bahwa aku adalah kekasih Kiba. Bahkan aku saja tidak tahu apakah Kiba menyukaiku atau tidak. Aku hanya bisa berharap. Tunggu, jika aku berharap, maka apakah aku menyukainya? Sepertinya kali ini aku sungguh menyukainya. Setiap berada di dekatnya, jantungku berdegup kencang dan wajahku memanas. Hingga pada saat di kelas ...

"Hinata! Kiba mengajakmu berkencan saat pulang nanti!" teriak seseorang dari luar kelasku.

Kurenai-sensei mendengar dan ia tersenyum, oh, betapa malunya aku. Teman-teman sekelasku yang mendengar pun ikut tertawa.

"Wah, Hinata sudah dewasa." ucap seseorang berambut kuning berantakan dengan noda di pipinya seperti kumis kucing dari bangku sebelahku, ya, namanya Naruto.

"Tidak. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa itu dewasa." ucapku yang kurasa wajahku mulai memerah.

"Haha! Lihat saja nanti saat jam pulang." ucap Choji, teman sebangku Naruto.

 _KRIIIIIING!_

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Semua berlari ke kedai dengan terburu-buru bahkan belum sempat Kurenai-sensei berpamitan keluar kelas.

Aku dan Sakura pergi ke kedai bersama-sama. Kedai sederhana sekitar akademi yang dibuat khusus untuk para murid.

"Kau mau membeli apa, Hinata? Aku ingin okonomiyaki di sana." ucap Sakura menunjuk kedai berwarna merah yang cukup ramai. Aku memilih kedai yang sedikit lebih kosong.

"Aku ingin sushi saja. Bagaimana kau ..." belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, Sakura sudah berada di antrean kedai okonomiyaki itu. Ah, sudahlah, aku pergi saja sendiri.

Aku pergi ke kedai sushi yang kulihat hanya ada dua orang yang sedang makan di sana. Ya, dengan begitu maka aku akan cepat dilayani.

"Silakan, mau pesan apa?" tanya penjaga kedai itu.

"Aku ingin _kani maki_." jawabku.

"Baiklah, 3 yen."

Kuberikan uangku dan aku duduk di meja bar sebelah seorang pria. Pria itu bersama temannya, mereka sedang asyik berbincang-bincang. Aku medengarkan pembicaraan mereka dan mereka menyebut namaku dalam percakapan mereka. Seketika aku tersedak. Sebelah pria di sampingku menoleh padaku.

"Oh, Hinata? Kau di sini? Ah, Kiba, tidakkah kau menyadarinya? Ia duduk di sebelahmu. Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Penjaga kedai, Kiba akan membayar makananku. Sampai nanti." ucap Shino yang lalu pergi meninggalkan kami berdua. Oh, aku tak menyadari di sebelahku adalah Kiba.

"Hey! Shino! Bayarlah sendiri! Ah, merepotkan!" ucap Kiba kesal. "Ah, Hinata. Hai." lanjutnya.

"H-hai."

"Sejak kapan kau di sini?"

"Baru saja."

"Nanti sore kau sibuk?"

"Tidak."

"Aktifkan _Let's Talk!_ mu, ya?"

"Baik."

 _KRIIIIING!_

Bel masuk berbunyi, makananku sudah habis lalu aku pergi. Belum sempat aku melangkah keluar kedai, Kiba menarik tanganku.

"Kita masuk bersama, ya?" ajaknya.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum malu dan mengangguk. Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong bersama Kiba. Aku merasa ia terus menatapku. Aku tak tahu mengapa tetapi aku merasa aneh dari Kiba. Kulihat wajahnya yang pucat dan langkahnya terhenti.

"Kiba? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku.

"Ya." jawabnya.

Tak lama, tangannya mulai menyentuh dinding di sekitar kami. Kuantar ia ke ruang kesehatan dan kubantu ia berbaring di sana. Aku baru ingat, sekarang Asuma-sensei akan mengajar di kelasku. Asuma adalah guru yang cukup tegas, bagaimana jika aku terlambat? Ingin rasanya aku menunggu Kiba di sini, tetapi bagaimana ini?

"Kiba, aku harus ..." saat kulihat, ia sudah tertidur. Cepat sekali, mungkin ia lelah. " _Oyasuminasai_ , Kiba-kun." bisikku tepat di telinganya.

Saat aku keluar ruang kesehatan, kulihat Shino dan teman-temannya. Aku memberanikan diri memberi tahu mereka meskipin mereka akan mengejekku.

"Shino!" panggilku.

"Hai, Nona Kiba." sapa seseorang di belakang Shino yang tak kuketahui namanya. Tapi kuabaikan.

"Shino, Kiba ada di ruang kesehatan. Sepertinya ia kelelahan. Tadi aku antar. Terimakasih." ucapku dengan satu tarikan napas lalu berlari meninggalkan mereka.

* * *

..

..

Aku mengendap-ngendap melihat ke dalam lewat jendela. Ternyata Asuma-sensei belum masuk kelas. Aku bernapas lega. Lalu aku masuk ke kelas.

"Hinata! Darimana saja kau?" tanya Sakura terlihat cemas.

"Aku ..."

"Hinata baru selesai berkencan!" seru Naruto.

Semua murid bersorak dan tertawa.

"Tidak! Aku sudah menolong seseorang! Keterlaluan kau, Naruto!" aku sedikit marah pada Naruto, aku tak biasa marah sehingga semua murid tercengang melihat kemarahanku. Tiba-tiba Asuma-sensei masuk kelas.

* * *

..

..

KRIIIIING!

Bel pulang berbunyi. Aku bergegas keluar kelas. Sakura dan Naruto mengejarku.

"Hinata!" panggil Sakura. Langkahku terhenti.

"Hinata, kau marah padaku? _Gomenasai, gomenasai_." Naruto membungkuk hormat padaku.

"Tidak, aku tidak marah. Sebaiknya kalian jangan mengikutiku." aku pergi meninggalkan mereka dan berlari menuju ruang kesehatan.

Sesampainya di sana, Kiba sudah tidak ada. Mungkin Shino sudah membawanya pulang. Aku sangat cemas.

"Hinata? Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya seseorang dari belakangku.

"Ah! Sakura! Aku terkejut. Sudah kukatakan jangan ikuti aku."

"Kau mencari Kiba?"

' _Hah? Bagaimana Sakura tahu aku mencari Kiba_?' batinku.

"Ti-tid-tidak." aku sangat gugup.

"Tadi Asuma-sensei menyuruhku untuk mengambil dokumennya, bukan? Ruangannya berada di sebelah ruang kesehatan ini. Aku sempat melihat Kiba tertidur di sini. Dan kau tadi berkata bahwa kau menolong seseorang, apakah itu Kiba?" ucap Sakura.

"Hm, aku harus pulang. Ibuku sudah menunggu. _Sayonara,_ Sakura-chan!" aku berlari ke luar sekolah meninggalkan Sakura dan ...

 _DUG!_

Aku menabrak seseorang. Ia menahan tubuhku yang hampir terjatuh. Belum sempat kubuka lebar mataku, aku melihat senyum seringai seseorang dengan taring yang khas. Kiba!

"A-arigatou, Kiba-kun."

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Oh, tidak, wajahku memerah. Aku bisa merasakannya.

"Aku harus pulang." aku berlari keluar gerbang sekolah dan berlari menuju rumahku.

* * *

..

..

Sesampainya di rumah, tiba-tiba _Let's Talk_!ku bergetar.

 **You have new message (4)**

Kulihat siapa saja yang mengirim pesan padaku.

 **Inuzuka Kiba (2)**

 **Haruno Sakura (1)**

 **Tenten (1)**

Kubuka pesan Tenten terlebih dahulu.

 **..ooOOoo..**

 **Let's Talk! Chat Room**

 **Tenten**

 **July, 01**

 **Tenten : Pukul berapa besok kita bertemu?**

 **Hinata : Pukul 2 siang.**

 **Tenten : Baiklah, kita bertemu di sana.**

 **Hinata : Mata ashita~**

 **Read by Tenten**

 **..ooOOoo..**

Lalu, kubuka pesan Sakura.

 **..ooOOoo..**

 **Let's Talk! Chat Room**

 **Haruno Sakura**

 **July, 01**

 **Sakura : Hinata? Kau baik-baik saja?**

 **Read by Hnata**

 **..ooOOoo..**

Aku bingung harus menjawab pesan Sakura. Ia pasti akan bertanya tentang Kiba. Lalu, kubuka pesan Kiba. Dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang aku membuka pesannya.

 **..ooOOoo..**

 **Let's Talk! Chat Room**

 **Inuzuka Kiba**

 **Kiba : Hinata, mengapa terburu-buru sekali?**

 **Kiba : Terimakasih telah mengantarku beristirahat tadi.**

 **Hinata : Dou itashimashite, Kiba-kun. Aku terburu-buru karena aku tak ingin terlambat pulang.**

 **Kiba : Wah, kau anak yang sangat patuh. Kau tidak sedang sibuk?**

 **Hinata : Tidak.**

 **Kiba : Ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan.**

 **Hinata : Apa itu?**

 **Kiba : Kau tahu mengapa teman-temanku selalu bilang bahwa kau kekasihku?**

 **Hinata : Tidak. Mengapa?**

 **Kiba : Karena ...**

 **Hinata : Apa?**

 **Kiba : Aku ingin bertanya, siapa orang yang kau sukai?**

 **Hinata : Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan.**

 **Kiba : Tidak, ini masih ada hubungannya.**

 **Hinata : Aku tidak tahu.**

 **Kiba : Jangan berbohong.**

 **Hinata : Sebaiknya kau lanjutkan perkataanmu tadi, Kiba-kun.**

 **Kiba : Karena aku ...**

 **Kiba : Menyukaimu, Hinata-chan.**

 **Hinata : Benarkah?**

 **Kiba : Tentu saja. Sejak dulu masih di akademi dasar, aku sudah mengagumi kepintaranmu. Aku tak menyangka kita akan terus bersama di akademi baru ini. Sekarang, siapa orang yang kau sukai? Kau tak perlu menjawab bahwa itu adalah aku pun tak apa.**

 **Read by Hinata**

 **Kiba : Hinata?**

 **Hinata : Aku juga menyukaimu, Kiba-kun. Aku tak tahu bagaimana ini bisa terjadi**

 **Kiba : Sungguh? Sebenarnya sejak awal aku sudah sangat tertarik denganmu, bahkan saat kita masih di akademi dasar.**

 **Hinata : Ya. Bagaimana teman-temanmu tahu bahwa kau menyukaiku?**

 **Kiba : Aku sering menceritakan tentang dirimu. Tampaknya Shino kagum kepadamu, tapi tak kubiarkan ia menyukaimu bahkan menyentuhmu.**

 **Hinata : Tak kusangka. Maaf, Kiba, ibuku memanggilku untuk makan malam. Mata ashita.**

 **Kiba : Baiklah, Hinata.**

 **Read by Hinata**

 **..ooOOoo..**

Jantungku seperti akan meledak. Kiba ternyata menyukaiku. Ah, aku sungguh bahagia. Aku berharap ini akan berlangsung selamanya. Aku segera mengganti pakaianku dengan jubah sederhana klan Hyuuga dan menggulung rambutku. Aku langsung berlari ke ruang makan. Kuambil mangkuk berisi nasi, sup bening, daging panggang, dan teh hijau. Selama aku memakan makananku, ternyata Neji-san memperhatikanku.

"Hinata, mengapa wajahmu memerah begitu? Aku melihatnya sejak tadi kau baru datang ke ruang makan ini." ucap Neji.

"Apa? Tidak, sup ini terlalu panas sehingga uapnya memanaskan wajahku." ucapku yang kulontarkan begitu saja yang tak sengaja terbesit dalam pikiranku.

"Kau bahkan sama sekali belum menyentuh supnya."

' _Ya ampun, Neji-san, mengapa kau memperhatikanku begitu?_ ' batinku.

"Mungkin udara di kamarku terlalu panas." ucapku pasrah akan pernyataan Neji.

"Oh, begitu, ya sudah, lanjutkan."

* * *

..

..

Keesokan harinya, aku berangkat ke akademi seperti biasa. Dengan gayaku yang biasa. Sesampainya di sekolah, aku berjalan seperti orang lugu menuju ke kelasku. Langkahku terhenti melihat Kiba, Shino, dan wanita berambut pirang bergaya _ponytail_ sepertiku berada di depan kelasku sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Sakura, Naruto, dan Choji. Aku berjalan tanpa menoleh mereka masuk dan tanganku ditahan oleh wanita berambut pirang itu.

"Kau Hinata? Kenalkan, _Watashi wa Yamanaka Ino desu_." ucap wanita itu yang ternyata bernama Ino namun sebenarnya aku sudah mengetahuinya.

"Hinata, Ino ini adalah teman lamaku." ucap Sakura.

Aku hanya tersenyum. Kulihat Kiba sedang memperhatikanku. Aku hanya tersipu malu. Aku pun masuk kelas dan diikuti oleh Sakura, Naruto, dan Choji.

Choji dan Naruto tiba-tiba mengambil kursi dan duduk di bangku yang aku dan Sakura duduki.

"Kalian tahu, sepertinya aku menyukai Ino." ucap Choji tiba-tiba.

"Sungguh? Apakah Ino juga menyukaimu?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku sedang berusaha. Tapi aku bingung bagaimana caranya." ucap Choji.

"Aku ada ide! Sakura, apa hal yang Ino sukai?" tanya Naruto.

"Ino suka ... bunga! Ya, Ino suka bunga!" ucap Sakura.

"Aku tak mau memberinya bunga." ucap Choji.

"Siapa yang memberi usul kau harus memberi bunga? Aku berpendapat bahwa yang menyukai bunga adalah pecinta lingkungan. Maka kita buat organisasi pecinta lingkungan, kita ajak Ino. Bagaimana? Ya, kita konsultasikan kepada Kakashi-sensei." jelas Naruto.

Aku hanya terkekeh, ide konyol Naruto bagus juga.

"Sekarang tepat pelajaran Kakashi-sensei." ucapku.

 _KRIIING!_

Bel masuk berbunyi. Kakashi-sensei masuk tepat waktu. Naruto dan Choji mengembalikan kursi yang mereka ambil. Mereka melihat Kakashi-sensei bersama seorang pria berkulit sangat putih.

"Kita punya murid baru. Ayo, kenalkan dirimu." ucap Kakashi-sensei.

" _Hajimemashite. Watashi wa Sai desu. Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu."_ ucapnya.

"Murid baru ini bisa kita jadikan anggota." ucap Naruto dengan mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Saat Sai menuju bangku yang ditunjukkan Kakashi-sensei, Naruto langsung mengajaknya. "Sai, nanti aku akan bicara denganmu. Sebelumnya kenalkan, aku Naruto."

"Baiklah, Naruto." jawabnya.

* * *

..

..

Sebelum jam pelajaran berakhir. Naruto menghampiri Sai.

"Sai. Aku ingin mengajakmu sesuatu." ucap Naruto.

"Apa itu?" tanya Sai.

"Bagaimana jika kau bergabung bersama kami dalam organisasi pecinta lingkungan?" ajaknya.

"Wah, boleh saja. Aku senang dengan hal itu." Jawabnya.

* * *

..

..

Jam pelajaran pun berakhir, Naruto mendekati Kakashi-sensei.

"Sensei! Aku ingin bicara." ucap Naruto.

"Hn?"

"Bagaimana jika aku dan teman-temanku membentuk sebuah organisasi pecinta lingkungan? Sekitar akademi sangat kotor apabila sudah jam pulang. Tanaman-tanaman rusak. Aku sudah dapat anggota. Sakura, Sai, Choji, dan Hinata. Mungkin aku akan mengajak murid kelas E yang bernama Ino." jelas Naruto.

"Hn, terserah kau saja. Jika ada yang diperlukan, datanglah padaku." jawab Kakashi-sensei.

Naruto, Sakura, dan Choji berseru kegirangan. Melihat Ino melewati kelas kami, Sakura memanggilnya.

"Ino!"

"Ya?"

"Ino, kau adalah pecinta lingkungan bukan? Bergabunglah bersama kami dalam organisasi pecinta lingkungan ini dan kita bisa menanam bunga." jelas Sakura.

"Menanam? Wah, mengasyikan. Kapan kita mulai?"

"Hari ini, kita rumuskan terlebih dahulu kegiatan kita. Ayo!"

Lalu kami semua pergi ke taman belakang gedung akademi ini. Kami telah menetapkan bahwa Naruto adalah ketua, Sakura adalah wakilnya, Ino sekretarisnya, Sai dokumenter, dan Choji yang mengatur kegiatan. Sebenarnya aku kurang yakin jika Naruto akan menjadi ketua yang baik. Aku memilih untuk tak menjadi pengurus apa-apa, tetapi karena karya seniku cukup bagus maka mereka memintaku sebagai pembuat poster dan slogan-slogan lainnya. Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Shino berjalan melewati kami.

"Kiba! Shino! Kemari! Dan Shikamaru!" panggil Ino. Shikamaru adalah teman sekelasku, ia murid yang sangat pintar. Aku pernah melihat Ino menanyakan pelajaran kepada Shikamaru, maka ia sepertinya sudah terlihat akrab.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kiba.

"Bergabunglah bersama kami dalam organisasi ini. Akan sangat menyenangkan." jelas Ino. "Dan, ada Hinata di sini." lanjutnya.

"Apa?" tanyaku terkejut.

"Tidak, Hinata." Ino memperlihatkan seringai senyumnya.

"Baiklah." ucap Kiba dan Shino bersamaan.

To be continue..

* * *

 **Review? Fav? Follow?**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Sorry for my mistakes.**

 **Just wait for the next chapter.**

 **Sayonara**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Hinata x Kiba**

 **Rated : T**

 **"Must I?"**

 **Chapter 2**

Keesokan harinya, setelah jam pelajaran usai, kami memulai program kami. Ino membawa selusin benih tanaman. Terlihat penuh warna, sepertinya itu bunga-bunga hias. Aku merasa kurang bersemangat karena semalaman aku membuat poster-poster itu. Aku merasa sangat lelah, bahkan aku tak membuka _Let's Talk!_ ku. Tunggu, _Let's Talk!_? Oh, tidak! Aku melupakan janjiku bersama Tenten. Aku segera berlari mencari tasku. Aku tergesa-gesa mencarinya.

"Ini dia!" seruku. Kulihat _notification_ nya dan ...

 **You have new message (10)**

10 pesan? Oh tidak.

 **Tenten (7)**

 **Inuzuka Kiba (1)**

 **Uzumaki Naruto (1)**

 **Haruno Sakura (1)**

Kubuka pesan itu satu per satu.

 **..ooOOoo..**

 **Let's Talk! Chat Room**

 **Haruno Sakura**

 **July, 02**

 **Sakura : Hinata, jangan lupa untuk membuat poster**

 **Read by Hinata**

 **..ooOOoo..**

Aku yakin pesan Naruto akan sama seperti Sakura, maka langsung kuhapus pesannya. Lagipula hari ini kami telah bertemu dan hal yang ia tanyakan adalah poster.

 **..ooOOoo..**

 **Let's Talk! Chat Room**

 **Inuzuka Kiba**

 **July, 02**

 **Kiba : Konnichiwa, Hinata-san.**

 **Read by Hinata**

 **..ooOOoo..**

Dan terakhir, aku sangat takut membuka pesan dari Tenten, ia pasti sangat marah padaku. Aku sempat berpikir untuk langsung menghapus pesan darinya dan jika ia marah aku bisa berkata bahwa ia tak mengirimku pesan. Tapi kuurungkan niatku, itu sama saja aku berlari dari masalah dan mengecewakan sahabatku.

 **..ooOOoo..**

 **Let's Talk! Chat Room**

 **Tenten**

 **July, 02**

 **Tenten : Hinata, gomenasai~**

 **Tenten : Aku tidak bisa menemuimu hari ini. Ada suatu hal yang harus kuselesaikan di akademi.**

 **Tenten : Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf.**

 **Tenten : Hinata? Kuharap kau belum pergi ke Konohagakure's Sweet.**

 **Tenten : Hinata, maaf jika aku mengecewakanmu. Gomenasai.. Gomenasai.. Gomenasai..**

 **Tenten : ='(**

 **Tenten : Hinata?**

 **July, 03**

 **Hinata : Tenten, maafkan aku. Aku tidak membuka pesanmu kemarin bukan aku marah. Kemarin aku benar-benar sibuk bahkan melupakan janji kita. Seharusnya bukan kau yang meminta maaf, tetapi aku. Maafkan aku. Kita bisa bertemu di lain hari.**

 **..ooOOoo..**

Aku bernapas lega, kukira pesan Tenten menyatakan bahwa ia kecewa dan marah padaku. Syukurlah.

"Hinata? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kiba yang sedang beristirahat bercocok tanam.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Maaf tidak menjawab pesanmu kemarin." ucapku menunduk.

"Tidak apa. Kapan-kapan ajari aku Bahasa Inggris, ya? Kudengar kau mahir."

"Kau ingin belajar kepadaku? Baiklah."

Selesai beristirahat, kami melanjutkan kegiatan kami. Naruto memanggil Kakashi-sensei dan memperlihatkan hasil dari kegiatan kami.

"Bagus. Ini baru murid-murid teladan. Lanjutkan! Tapi alangkah baiknya jika kalian memberi nama organisasi kalian sebagai tanda peresmian." ucap Kakashi-sensei.

"Kita beri nama apa, ya?" tanya Naruto sedikit kebingungan.

"The Nature Lovers!" seru Ino. Kami semua setuju atas usul Ino karena kami tak bisa memikirkan yang lainnya. Mulai hari ini, pada tanggal 3 Juli, organisasi kami diresmikan dan kejadian tak disangka pun terjadi ketika kami sedang bersiap pulang.

"Ino." panggil Choji.

"Ya?" jawabnya menoleh ke arah Choji.

"Sebenarnya sejak awal aku ..."

"Apa? Shikamaru menjawab _Let's Talk!_ ku! Ah senangnya. Hari ini aku tak bertemu dengannya." Ino kegirangan ketika ia membuka _Let's Talk!_ nya yang berwarna ungu bergetar sehingga perkataan Choji terpotong.

"Ino, aku tahu sejak awal kita dekat kau selalu membicarakan Shikamaru. Aku tahu kau sudah sangat menyukainya, tapi kau harus mengetahui ini bahwa ia tak menyukaimu, Ino. Kau tak perlu mengejar yang tak pasti. Ia berkata padaku bahwa ia tak akan menyukai siapapun. Jadi?" jelas Choji.

Mata indah Ino terlihat berkaca-kaca, ia terlihat susah payah menahan desakan air mata yang mamaksa keluar. Tak sanggup membendung tangisannya, ia memeluk Choji dan menangis dalam dekapannya.

"Kau benar, ia tak menyukaiku. Aku tak mungkin mengejarnya terus. Jujur saja, aku lelah. Ia selalu memberiku harapan tetapi itu semua tak pasti. Aku ingin marah, tapi apa hakku?"

"Sudahlah, Ino. Masih ada yang jauh lebh menyukaimu."

"Siapa? Dan tadi kau ingin bilang apa padaku?"

"Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu. Kau bukanlah tipe wanita yang mudah menyerah, aku menyukaimu."

Kami semua terkejut, Choji memberanikan diri menyatakan perasaannya secepat ini. Kami hanya terpaku melihat mereka berdua. Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa Choji menyukai Ino, aku hanya tahu kedekatan mereka saja.

"Choji?" Ino terlihat keheranan. "Jadi selama aku menceritakan tentang Shikamaru kau sebenarnya sudah menyukaiku?" lanjutnya.

"Ya, Ino. Bagaimana? Kau mau?"

"Tentu, Choji."

Akhirnya, di hari yang melelahkan ini, kami masih bisa merasakan kebahagiaan. Walau sebenarnya aku berharap bahwa aku yang berada di posisi Ino dan Kiba yang mendekapku. Hey? Apa yang kupikirkan ini? Ah, sudahlah.

* * *

..

..

Hari demi hari telah dilewati. Hingga kenaikan tingkat pun tiba waktunya. Hubunganku dengan Kiba masih sama. Tetapi pada suatu hari, ketika kami sedang berkumpul organisasi, aku tak melihatnya dan Ino datang lalu langsung mengatakan "Kiba dan Shino keluar dari organisasi ini." aku benar-benar sedih. Sepulang sekolah aku berusaha menghubungi Kiba, tetapi ia tak mengaktifkan _Let's Talk!_ nya. Apa? Apa kiba sudah tak menyukaiku? Setiap kami bertemu, ia justru memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Ada apa? Apa aku salah? Kehidupanku terasa sepi, tapi aku harus membiasakan diri. _Let's Talk!_ ku bergetar, kuperiksa siapa yang menghubungiku.

 **You have new message (1)**

Lalu kubuka dan ..

 **..ooOOoo..**

 **Let's Talk! Chat Room**

 **Aburame Shino**

 **Shino : Hai, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kiba?**

 **Hinata : Baik-baik saja.**

 **Shino : Manis sekali, kalian teman lama yang masih menjalin hubungan.**

 **Hinata : Ya. Darimana kau mempunyai nomor kontak Let's Talk!ku?**

 **Shino : Aku memintanya dari Kiba.**

 **Hinata : Untuk apa?**

 **Shino : Boleh aku berkata jujur?**

 **Hinata : Ya.**

 **Shino : Sebenarnya saat Kiba menyukaimu, aku juga menyukaimu.**

 **Hinata : Apa? Bagaimana bisa?**

 **Shino : Pada saat awal aku memang menyukaimu, tapi setelah tahu Kiba menyukaimu maka aku mengalihkannya kepada Ino. Saat awal itu sebenarnya aku pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Ino tapi tak lama. Kebodohan menghampiriku. Lagipula ia sudah bersama Choji sekarang. :'(**

 **Hinata : Aku memang pernah melihat kalian jalan berdua, tapi aku belum mengenal Ino bahkan aku tak tahu dirimu. Kebodohan?**

 **Shino : Aku tahu pada saat itu niat Ino baik, mengingatkanku untuk mengerjakan tugas dengan cara memaksa. Tapi aku malas, hingga aku membentaknya dan hubungan kami berakhir. Padahal sebenarnya itu untuk kebaikanku, hingga akhirnya Kurenai-sensei memarahiku.**

 **Hinata : Jadi begitu.**

 **Shino : Ya.**

 **Read by Hinata**

 **..ooOOoo..**

Mengapa Shino mengatakan ini padaku disaat Kiba sudah menjauh dariku? Apa Kiba memberikan aku pada Shino? Aku tidak mau Shino, aku ingin Kiba. Bodohnya, Shino malah menyebarkan kepada orang-orang tentang perasaannya padaku. Tentu akan banyak rumor yang beredar.

Kejadian di tingkat akademi sekarang sungguh hampa. Tidak ada yang menarik. Jika waktu bisa mundur, maka aku memilih mundur. Hidupku begini terus. Shino medekatiku, tapi aku tidak tertarik. Terlebih aku mendapat masalah, teman-teman yang iri terhadapku justru malah menjauhiku. Aku tak terlalu memikirkan. Aku masih bisa bersama Sakura, walau terkadang ia memilih bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Pada saat itu juga, Naruto justru mendekatiku hingga dirumorkan bahwa kami menjalin hubungan dan teman yang menyukai Naruto justru semakin membenciku. Padahal aku dan Naruto hanya sahabat dekat. Waktu terus berjalan hingga hari dimana menuju tingkatan berikutnya pun tiba.

* * *

..

..

Di tingkat 1 aku menjalani hubungan dengan Kiba, di tingkat 2 Kiba menghilang begitu saja, dan di tingkat 3 aku ingin mengembalikan hubunganku dengan Kiba. Aku ingin menghubunginya lewat _Let's Talk!_ , tapi tak bisa dihubungi. Aku tak ingin meminta bantuan Shino. Terbesit dalam pikiranku untuk menemui Ino. Lagipula, aku dan Ino sudah dekat sejak tingkat 2.

Aku berkeliling akademi mencari Ino. Aku tahu Ino tidak akan langsung pulang jika jam pelajaran telah selesai berhubung Ino adalah anak seorang sensei di akademi ini. Akhirnya aku bertemu dengan Ino di taman.

"Ino!" panggilku.

"Hai, Hinata. Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Apa kau sedang sibuk? Aku ingin bicara."

"Tidak, silakan saja. Sebenarnya aku juga mencarimu."

"Um, kau tahu siapa orang yang Kiba sukai?"

"Hahaha, kau masih menyukai Kiba rupanya."

"Ah. Tidak." aku tersipu malu.

"Mengaku saja. Tapi selama ini aku belum pernah mendengarnya menyukai seseorang selain dirimu."

"Benarkah? Apa kau punya kontaknya?"

"Tidak, tapi aku akan memintakan untukmu."

" _Arigatou,_ Ino-chan."

" _Dou itashimashite."_

* * *

..

..

Aku pun akhirnya pulang dan menunggu hari esok. Aku sangat ingin menghubungi Tenten untuk mengajaknya bertemu, tapi kontaknya pun hilang dariku. Kami belum pernah berjumpa lagi sejak dua tahun lalu. Sesampainya di rumah, aku melempar tubuhku ke tempat tidur. Sungguh hari yang melelahkan. Tiba-tiba _Let's Talk!_ ku bergetar.

 **You have new message (1)**

Lalu kubuka, dan ternyata itu adalah Ino.

 **..ooOOoo..**

 **Let's Talk! Chat Room**

 **Yamanaka Ino**

 **Ino : Hinata..**

 **Hinata : Hai, Ino.**

 **Ino : Boleh aku bercerita? Aku sungguh bingung harus menceritakan kepada siapa lagi.**

 **Hinata : Boleh. Apa itu?**

 **Ino : Ini tentang Choji. Saat awal, hubunganku dengan Choji baik-baik saja. Tetapi setiap hari selalu ada perkataan yang tidak mengenakan darinya melalui chat Let's Talk! ini. Menurut penjelasan Choji, sebenarnya itu adalah kakaknya. Kakaknya sepertinya sangat membenci aku. Padahal aku saja tak mengenal kakaknya. Ingin kuakhiri semua hubungan ini, tapi Choji selalu berkata bahwa kita harus bertahan. Aku bingung, di sisi lain aku memilih setia, tapi jika begini aku harus bagaimana?**

 **Hinata : Apa kau selalu mengganggunya sehingga kakaknya berbicara seperti itu?**

 **Ino : Kau ini, aku sudah menceritakan panjang lebar dan kau hanya menjawab 9 kata? Tidak. Setiap percakapan Choji selalu memulai lebih dahulu, tapi akhir-akhir ini terkadang aku yang menyapanya pertama.**

 **Hinata : Gomenasai, Ino-chan. Apa saja yang pernah dikatakan oleh kakak Choji? Boleh kutahu?**

 **Ino : Sudah kuhapus. Tetapi kata-katanya itu mengatakan bahwa aku pengganggu hidup orang. Bahkan kakanya sampai menjelek-jelekan orang tuaku. Tentu aku tak terima.**

 **Hinata : Begitu, ya? Lalu jika kau bertemu Choji bagaimana?**

 **Ino : Biasa saja, terkadang ia menyapaku.**

 **Hinata : Baiklah, aku ada satu pertanyaan untukmu.**

 **Ino : Apa?**

 **Hinata : Kau pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Shino?**

 **Ino : Ah! Kau tahu darimana?**

 **Hinata : Shino bilang padaku.**

 **Ino : Ya, 2 tahun lalu. Apa ia menceritakannya kepadamu?**

 **Hinata : Tentu.**

 **Read by Ino**

 **..ooOOoo..**

* * *

..

..

Keesokan harinya, aku bertemu Ino. Ia berlari menghampiriku. Bahkan terlihat terburu-buru.

"Hinata!" panggilnya.

"Ino?"

"Aku dapat kontak Kiba. Ini nomornya 0079811."

"Ah, _arigatou gozaimasu!_ Terimakasih banyak." aku sangat senang sekali.

" _Dou itashimashite_. Oh, ya, Hinata. Hubunganku dengan Choji sudah berakhir."

"Sungguh?"

"Aku sudah tak percaya omong kosong Choji."

"Ya sudah, masih banyak yang lebih baik darinya."

 _KRIIIING!_

Bel masuk pun berbunyi. Kami masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

* * *

..

..

Waktu pulang pun tiba. Aku ingin bergegas pulang. Tapi Naruto, Sakura, Choji, dan Sai memanggilku.

"Hinata, kau langsung pulang?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya, aku harus pulang sekarang."

"Mengapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku ada pelajaran tambahan. Maafkan aku." lalu aku pergi meninggalkan mereka.

* * *

..

..

Sampailah aku di rumah. Aku sangat tak sabar untuk menghubungi Kiba. Kumasukkan nomornya. Aku mencari kontaknya dari huruf 'I' tapi tak kutemukan. Aku menemukan kontak dengan nama 'Akamaru'. Akamaru? Nama anjing Kiba, berarti ini adalah kontak Kiba. Rasa bingung menghampiriku. Aku harus mengawali apa? Terbesit dalam pikiranku bahwa dulu Kiba pernah meminta diajarkan Bahasa Inggris. Maka ...

 **..ooOOoo..**

 **Let's Talk! Chat Room**

 **Akamaru**

 **Hinata : Sumimasen, boleh aku bertanya?**

 **Akamaru : Boleh saja.**

 **Hinata : Tunggu, sebelumnya kau tak lupa dengan nomor dan nama kontak ini?**

 **Akamaru : Nomor ini? Hinata.**

 **Hinata : Baiklah. Aku ingat perkataanmu bahwa kau ingin kuajarkan Bahasa Inggris. Kau bersedia kapan?**

 **Akamaru : Hahaha, tidak perlu. Bahasa Jepang saja sudah cukup. Tapi sedikit aku tahu Bahasa Inggris.**

 **Hinata : Begitu, ya? Aku tak keberatan jika kau ingin kuberi catatannya saja. Kau mengganti nama kontakmu? Aku hampir kesulitan mencarinya.**

 **Akamaru : Tidak perlu, Hinata-chan. Ya, aku ingin berbeda sampai aku berhasil memblokir kontak lamaku.**

 **Hinata : Um, Kiba, kau tahu beberapa gossip tentangku?**

 **Akamaru : Ya, kau kekasih Shino?**

 **Hinata : Itu tidak benar. Aku sama sekali tidak menyukai Shino.**

 **Akamaru : Kau sedang apa?**

 **Hinata : Tidak, aku hanya menjawab pesan darimu. Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan.**

 **Akamaru : Ya, gossip tentangmu beredar dimana-mana. Aku hanya bisa diam. Um, Hinata, Akamaru menggangguku. Sampai besok. Konbanwa.**

 **Hinata : Konbanwa.**

 **Read by Akamaru**

 **..ooOOoo..**

Aku merasa senang bisa kembali berkomunikasi dengan Kiba. Aku harap ini berlangsung selamanya. Pukul 9 malam, saatnya tidur. Aku melihat keluar jendela dan kulihat ada satu bintang berkedip padaku.

" _Arigatou. Oyasuminasai,_ bintang berkedip." lalu kutenggelam dalam mimpi.

* * *

..

..

Pagi hari kuterbangun. Aku bersiap-siap seperti biasa. Kuikat rambutku. Selama 3 tingkatan akademi ini, aku belum pernah membuka ikatan rambutku jika pergi ke akademi. Dan aku berangkat. Aku berangkat sendiri karena Neji sedang menginap di rumah ayahnya.

Tibalah aku di akademi. Ingin rasanya aku melihat bagaimana reaksi Kiba jika bertemu aku hari ini. Tepat di lorong aku berpapasan dengan Kiba. Ia sedikit tersipu malu ketika melihatku, aku hanya tertunduk. Sampailah aku di kelas. Ternyata belum ada seorang pun yang datang. Ya sudah, aku memilih untuk duduk di bangku paling depan.

 _TOK! TOK! TOK!_

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kelasku. Aku menghampiri pintu dan aku sungguh terkejut. Kiba? Ia menghampiriku?

"Ki-Kiba?" ucapku.

"Hinata, boleh aku meminjam buku pelajaran Kurenai-sensei? Aku ingin memeriksa tugas dan menyamakannya dengan jawabanmu." pintanya.

Tentu aku tak bisa menolak. Aku mengambil buku itu dari tasku dan memberikannya.

"Ini."

"Aku pinjam sebentar." ucapnya sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya dan langsung menepuk pundak Shino yang baru datang.

Aku sangat senang sekali. Walau Kiba terlihat sedikit malu, tapi aku senang. Akhirnya beberapa temanku datang. Naruto memintaku membantunya mengerjakan tugas. Ya, apa boleh buat. Aku datang ke bangkunya. Tak lama, Sai datang dan memberikan buku miliku yang dipinjam Kiba.

"Hinata, ini bukumu. Ia menitipkannya padaku." ucapnya.

" _Arigatou_." ucapku.

Saat kubuka buku itu, aku menemukan secarik kertas bertuliskan ..

" _Arigatou. Maaf aku tak mengembalikan buku ini langsung, tapi ku titipkan pada temanmu. Sekali lagi, terimakasih. Sangat membantu. Tapi maaf juga, sedikit kukoreksi jawabanmu. Sepertinya kau lelah hingga salah menghitung jumlah. Sudah kuisikan jawaban yang benar. Maaf jika tulisanku tak sebagus tulisanmu."_

Setelah kulihat lagi ternyata ada 4 soal yang kusalah mengisinya. Terimakasih, Kiba. Aku merasa tak bosan-bosan membaca surat itu. Hingga Naruto mulai ingin tahu apa isi surat itu.

"Hmm, tampaknya ada yang sedang jatuh cinta." ucap pria berkumis kucing itu.

"Tidak, Naruto. Ini bukan apa-apa. Sudah, kembali kerjakan!" ucapku.

Rona merah di wajahku tak bisa kuhilangkan begitu saja. Bahkan orang-orang sampai bertanya-tanya dan menyangka bahwa aku sedang jatuh cinta kepada Naruto karena aku sedang bersamanya. Tentu tidak! Memang, kabarnya aku sempat mendengar Naruto menyukaiku, tapi aku tak mempedulikannya.

Jika aku ingat-ingat lagi, tadi Kiba meminjam bukuku dan ia langsung menyapa Shino. Itu artinya saat Kiba mendatangi kelasku, Shino melihat. Juga saat Kiba membuka buku milikku, Shino juga melihat. Baguslah, agar Shino sadar bahwa Kiba tetaplah orang yang kusuka. Semoga dengan itu, Shino tidak menyebarkan gossip tentang aku dengannya lagi. Hanya ada Kiba dalam hatiku!

To be continue..

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Review? Fav? Follow?**

 **Wait for the next chapter.**

 **Arigatou gozaimasu!**


End file.
